Athletic performance information is of interest to most participants in sport. Athletic performance is commonly measured as a factor of time or speed. However, not all sports are well suited for using such factors as a measure of performance. For example, cycling performance is strongly influenced by environmental factors. Because a distance cycled is significantly influenced by conditions such as such as wind, riding surface and gradient, speed and time measurements may not accurately reflect a cyclist's performance.
It is has been established by scientific research that pedaling patterns amongst cyclists are stereotypical and that a lack of freedom in a biomechanical interface with a pedal and crank arm drive mechanism of a bicycle causes all cyclists to apply force in the same general manner. It is has also been established by scientific research that most cyclists apply substantially the same power to a pedal and crank mechanism with each leg. Consequently, the way in which an applied force is related to the power that propels the pedal and crank arm mechanism is likewise stereotypical, and measuring a representative proportion of the applied force should permit propulsive power to be calculated to an acceptable degree of accuracy. If propulsive power could be accurately calculated, a truer gauge of athletic performance could be achieved.